


Out of Love

by AbelQuartz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adult Steven Universe, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Blood, Breathplay, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Choking, Crying, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Height Differences, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe), Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Large Cock, Loneliness, Messy, Missionary Position, Nudity, Older Connie Maheswaran, Orgasm, Post-Episode: s05e27 Together Alone, Pregnancy, Scratching, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Sweat, Ten Years Later, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbelQuartz/pseuds/AbelQuartz
Summary: Ten years after Steven’s acceptance of his Homeworld legacy, Connie has decided to take matters into her own hands. There’s still a shred of the human she once knew, a piece of him that the other Diamonds could never take. To get to that, this young woman must take drastic measures, summoning Steven’s humanity with all her body and soul. An appeal to authority, but subversion within submission - it’s the only way…





	Out of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CherryDad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryDad/gifts).



> This was a commission for @misteruniverse over on Tumblr. Hope you enjoy! Angst/smut is an interesting combo.

They kept her room downstairs. It had been elected that the Diamond should receive his private chamber per custom, with only the pebbles as consistent company and even then only as requested. Nobody could refuse an invitation to their great leaders, of course, but the invitations were few and far between. Connie remembered the plan. There were few opportunities like this.

The woman let the warmth of the artificial sun warm her room. The high cylinder filled with gentle whiteness from above. Connie called it a sun and only later learned about the microfission inside of the glass orb that truly matched the naming convention. She laid on her mattress and stared at the beams. One year had passed since she had seen her home sun. She didn’t know if she missed it.

Connie had to turn over. A couple of pebbles struggled to put the last piece of Zooman fruit into her bowl. They gasped in embarrassment, but Connie merely smiled and reached over to the strange geometry.

“Thank you. Good morning.”

The pebbles blinked as Connie sat up on the edge of her bed, holding the sheet to cover her body. Of all the beings to be ashamed over, the pebbles were perhaps the least of her concerns, but it was only human to try and remain dignified. Connie bit into the sweet, gritty fruit. The flavor was engineered for her species, and no matter how much she hated feeling imprisoned, it was better than starving on this rock.

Certain adjustments had been made for the Diamond’s pet. The stones were warmed to her comfort, the windows shaded to prevent prying eyes. Since her last visit, there had even been plugs installed in the walls and in the massive slab underneath her mattress. Engineers had quickly figured out the simply human technology in a way to charge various devices should she need them. Connie glanced to the black screen of her phone and swallowed a mouthful of fruit dryly. The only person she had wanted to call over the years was unreachable.

“Thank you for breakfast,” she said to the pebbles.

They scurried away as she stood up, vanishing into the walls. Connie sighed and let her sheet fall to the ground. She walked over to the full-length mirror and stared at her body, forcing herself to keep eye contact with her reflection.

Seven years after their first true excursion, Connie still didn’t know what to think of herself. Her life on Earth had been scattered and miserable after Steven’s decision to stay, and each passing year has been filled with regrets. Hindsight offered a constant slideshow of the decisions she could have made in that time, and the forceful isolation of Steven from his companions only made the timeline worse. Connie ran her hands down her sides, tracing her short nails over her skin. The worst of their conditioning hadn’t sunk in until the first visit, about three Earth years following. The teenage Connie had arrived full of hope that she could drag Steven from the abyss into which he had been pulled, and she had left bawling in Amethyst’s arms as the rocket sped through space. She had come back here and there, each time leaving pieces of hope behind. Now, after almost a year without any other human contact, she had a plan.

No, that wasn’t true - Steven was human, somehow. They couldn’t take everything away from him. Connie turned to her left and took a step. Stairs automatically began to descend in front of her, sinking into a large basin in the floor. A series of spigots opened up above the pool and began to pour warm water into the pool.

Connie had already walked into the water, and as usual, it was already warmed to her perfect temperature. The automation had been tuned just for her. She wondered how much Steven had had a part in making sure that this was her room, that these were her living conditions. It was also entirely possible that this was a Homeworld ploy of sorts, or an act of benevolence on the part of the pebbles. She could never know for sure.

Artificial soap and shampoo appeared in dishes on the wall below the spigots. As she washed, Connie rocked back and forth and the flow of the water. It was a bit of Earth comfort on this alien world. Everything was so cold inside, but the physical warmth was enough to make it not as bad. She could feel pebbles watching her from the corners of the room. She didn’t mind; they were innocent beings at heart.

As she touched her own skin, Connie thought of Steven’s hands on hers. It was jarring then and it would still be jarring now to see him in this form. Would he have been like this on Earth as an adult? Connie’s hands were nothing compared to his, her body weak and malleable. She rested a hand on her own abdomen and breathed. There were sacrifices yet to make.

It wasn’t until she opened her eyes that she realized how long she had been standing there. They only had some much time in the cycle. Connie rinsed out the rest of the soap and turned her head as the pebbles scurried backwards, afraid of what would happen if they got caught. She tried to smile at them to show there was nothing to fear.

Hot air replaced the water as the basin drained away. Connie squeezed her eyes shut once more and clenched her fists at the blasting. A small towel that rolled out hung over a wall rod was a small comfort after that blast. Back on floor level, Connie plucked it and dried the damp spots on her body. In the mirror, a cup slid out of the glass with grooming supplies, a brush and a comb and other pieces of paraphernalia.

She didn’t care about makeup then, and she didn’t now. Connie took the time to brush her hair, grown back out but trimmed down to her preferred length. It was easy to just take a pair of scissors to loose ends here. Homeworld didn’t supply them with much, but it gave Connie time to think and it gave her time to hone various skills she wouldn’t have bothered to learn on her own. The young woman felt a pang of guilt at the thought, though - Pearl had helped. Through everything, Pearl had helped.

The Gem would be waiting for her. Connie placed the brush back down in the cup and watched the whole thing vanish into the wall. Perhaps, if she could show her younger self what marvels she lived with now, she could still be amazed. But just like the rest of this planet, things were normal, and had always been this way.

“I’m ready,” she said to the empty room.

Next to the mirror, a mannequin rose out from the ground wearing a dress. It was the lightest shade of pink she had seen, with one strap over the left shoulder. It reached the floor from her height, with two slits for her legs to show through when she walked. Connie stepped over to admire the handiwork, wondering just how Homeworld got its fashion sense. She shuddered and grimaced; on second thought, she didn’t want to think about Homeworld at all at the moment.

Even as she dressed, Connie felt those thoughts come back, settling in the pit of her stomach like a leech. Homeworld had turned him, and these measures that she would employ were horrendous in every way. But there was no other option left, not that she could see. They had closed his ears from all the human options, and whatever love for her was inside had been repressed down. This would be a nuclear explosion in Steven’s life, and he would have to deal with it, he would  _ have _ to.

The dress fit perfectly on Connie’s body. She adjusted the finer points of articulation, then stepped forwards one foot at a time. Like clockwork, two white sandals each slid from holes in the ground and came up to her feet. Connie smiled sadly, wishing she knew how to thank the hardworking pebbles behind the scene with more than just words.

“Thank you all,” Connie said, turning all the way around the room. “From myself, and Steven.”

There were chatters, whispering, but they died down. He was still known as Pink Diamond here, and “Steven” was a shorthand, a crutch, a distinguishing factor that mattered little in the long run. Connie refused to call him by anything but his name, the name his mother and father had given him. It was only right.

Connie stepped towards the opposite wall. The slabs slid open for her, revealing Pearl’s stiff, anxious form. The Gem turned towards Connie and paused. Both of them made a small Diamond salute, their hands crossed together, before their arms fell. Connie was the first to take Pearl into her arms in a hug, and the two stood on the landing for a long moment before they broke away. Pearl wiped a tear from her face.

“Hello, Connie.”

She hadn’t changed over the years, slow as that was in a Gem’s lifespan. But it had been as sudden a shock as any, perhaps even more so, going from the rapidity of Steven’s development to this achingly slow recovery. She had been forced to redecorate, reformed in his image. The ruffles and silk were elegant, but impractical. Connie wished they could just train, back on the ruins when she was a teenager.

“Good morning, Pearl.” Connie paused. “Are you gonna be okay?”

“I don’t know. But I’m worried about you here. I don’t want you to have to do this!”

Connie could have laughed. She put a hand on Pearl’s shoulder, and the Gem sighed, shaking her head.

“I just wish there was another way,” she sighed.

“Pearl, this isn’t the end. Things will be different after this - because of this. I promise.”

“Do you know what you’re getting into? I mean, truly.”

Connie opened her mouth, then looked out towards the artificial metropolis. Her hands curled together in front of her. The air smelled like cold granite.

“Pearl, I… I promised I would bring him back. I have to try.”

The Gem nodded, her lips clenched tightly. If they had more time, both of them knew that they would only embrace each other again, holding each other for as long as it took for this dream to end. Instead, they walked stiffly to the lift, rising up to the yawning chamber doors. The arch was redecorated in his taste; the stone was merely stone. Even then there was no comfort in the relative silence.

Connie put one hand on Pearl’s shoulder, grounding herself before she approached the inner doors to Steven’s chamber. The fresh Diamond keypad glistened under the light of the system’s star. Pearl lowered her eyes as she raised one hand and touched the pad. The pink button shone as the doors slid apart into the room. Connie stepped through, not bearing to look behind her as they closed on Pearl. The only two humans on this planet were together again.

Crystal spikes danced around the ceiling, spires of geometric light floating in their suspended patterns, casting their pale blush over the bedroom. He didn’t like windows, and the natural light did nothing for him. Connie looked down at the white dress, dyed by his decoration. The enormous room was encircled in Grecian columns from the floor to the domed ceiling, molded into the upper curves. In the middle of the room, Steven sat with his back to the door on the edge of his bed.

His back was massive, and Connie had to catch herself every time she came this close. When he turned, she forgot how to walk, her legs fused to the floor as he stared.

The others had wanted him to undergo a process, a pseudo-electrolysis to remove all the hair from his face. Apparently, it had been too complex on the human body, and they had resorted to a magical razor that Steven hardly used. His face was patchy and angular, a remorseless jawline aged with stress. Per requirement, his hair was its usual shortness, bobs of black curls in perfect alignment, antithetical to his tousled personality as a boy.

But his eyes. The deep browns of his youth had been plucked, dyed, processed into rose. Connie had seen them up close, the horror of his angular pupils. The iris itself was cosmically beautiful, though, rivers of human detail in the folds of pink. Had that been his natural color from the beginning, Connie knew she would have been even more amazed from the start. In this moment, though, it instilled only fear and a historic sadness as Steven stood to his full seven feet.

His chest had broadened, filling out his childish roundness into a slab of stone, chiseled into adulthood by carefully controlling Homeworld design. His torso was hairless, so as not to cause whispers when his gemstone was exposed. This morning, Steven was wearing only a loose pair of canvas pants, a symbol of his isolation and exhaustion with new responsibilities. He stood motionless, and when he spoke, his voice was low and authoritative.

“Speak?”

When Connie raised her arms in the Diamond salute, Steven straightened up. She was not one inclined towards following the traditions of Homeworld, and as much as she played nice in public, his suspicions were raised in this room. Connie gazed up at him and lowered her arms, stepping forwards out of her shoes.

“I am here in service of my Diamond,” she said.

The clarity of her voice masked the inner tumult of her actions. Connie’s walk brought her to the opposite side of the bed as Steven narrowed his eyes, turning to follow her actions.

“I don’t understand, what service?” Steven asked.

Connie stepped onto the bed. Whether or not it was improper to place her feet there was irrelevant, as she had captivated her audience enough for him to stop asking questions. He was the only Diamond that slept as far as they knew. Steven tensed as Connie walked over to his side, stopping in front of him. Even elevated in this position, she was mere inches taller than the hulking figure of her old friend.

He stared, mouth parting in surprise as Connie reached to the strap of her dress. She pushed it off of her shoulder, the strap sliding down her arm and pulling fabric with it. Steven’s eyes traced the motion of Connie’s fingers as she moved to pull the dress down over her chest. The man appeared to grasp the situation, but made no motion to touch Connie. For the first time, he took in her naked torso, curves of amber brown, brought to light just for him. 

“If it pleases my Diamond,” Connie murmured, “I give myself to you as an offering.”

Tentatively, Steven placed his hands on either side of Connie’s body, sliding his warm palms down to further push her clothing aside.

“An...offering, yes,” he replied.

His voice was hoarse, disconnected. Connie couldn’t read his expression even as she kept hers neutrally calm. There had been love as children, then loss as teenagers, and here, as adults, she wondered if there had been any sexual awakening at all, or if Steven was merely as confused as she was. During the nights of her captivity here, Connie would practice with hand and instrument alike, wishing in her mind to transmute her love into desire. Now, in the moment, his hands on her body started to burn an ember she had only dreamed about, and the relief made her gasp aloud. Steven jerked his head up at the noise. Watching her exhale, the man didn’t move his hands, but paused in his progress. It would be bad form to damage the gift.

Connie had her eyes closed. She only relied on touch and direction from the man himself. This was a last resort, an apprehensive conclusion. Over the years, she had brought videos from people on Earth worried about his condition. She had brought food and gifts, pieces of the planet to help him remember his home and the people in it. One by one, they had been labeled as contraband and subsequently disallowed. Steven had ordered her presence be permitted at the very beginning; without that, she would not be here today, being undressed.

“Connie, this isn’t...right?” Steven said, continuing to slide her dress over her hips. “They don’t understand how any of this works.”

“They have their needs, and you have yours, my Diamond.”

“You don’t call me that.”

“Is it untrue?”

Connie reached both hands to cup Steven’s burning face. The confused, embarrassed man pushed the dress past Connie’s thighs without looking at it. It slipped onto the bed where Connie stood, and she stepped out, pushing it to the ground. As she pulled her naked body closer, Steven’s hands curled around her and formed to her shape, unerring but unsure.

The kiss was silent, isolated from the gentle hum of the lights encircling them. Caresses of human lips together pricked the air. No other place on this planet could have these sounds, unknown and unknowable as they were. Connie let her arms fall over Steven’s shoulders. Even standing on his bed, she only barely had to tilt her head down to meet him.

The stone in his stomach pushed between her legs. Steven was the one to part his lips as Connie shivered from the touch. Neither of them had kissed deeply like lovers before, and it was tentative on both sides, but led by Steven’s exploration. Smooth fingertips pressed into Connie’s body as he kissed her, actively and with acceptance. This was his gift, after years of uncertainty and isolation.

What else could she feel? It took every shred of restraint in her body not to cry. They should have kissed when they were teenagers. They should have confessed their love as equals and partners. This was a defeated arousal, a grim submission. Underneath his authority, Connie knew there was human fear. The Diamond in him kissed her, but the human in him tasted her.

In one motion, Steven stepped onto the bed and pushed Connie backwards, breaking the kiss as he lowered her body in one hand to the mattress. She let her hands fall away before he straightened up, silhouetted against the lights. He undid the rope on his pants and shuffled them off.

Connie tried not to stare as Steven climbed back on the bed. On all fours, he towered above her, moving his arms and legs to match her prone position. Even from this distance, she could feel it grazing against her thighs, heavy and ungodly warm. Practice could only take her so far, and in person now, she knew that this was another beast, uncontrollable. Steven couldn’t know how it would feel, how he might hurt her in this way. But she merely looked up as he blinked down upon her, studying her for the moment. 

He curled one hand up above her, then lowered it down to her chest. He was studying her, watching Connie’s face as she sucked in air and squirmed. One hand covered an entire breast. Five massive fingers squeezed softly, a fraction of his strength. Connie’s heavy breaths caught Steven’s attention as he moved his hand over her body, tracing up to brush a fingertip against her cheek.

Connie had closed her eyes, but opened them when she felt Steven’s mouth on her neck.

“A- _ Ah _ !”

The man shifted his mouth down her muscles, tracing his teeth along her skin until he came to the base of Connie’s neck, into the thick of her muscles. A three-fingered trap came to cover her mouth. Connie had a split second to grab Steven’s bedsheets before he bit down.

Whatever shouts of pain came through were muffled by Steven through his clenched fingers. Connie couldn’t move against the strength of his jaw, or the weight of his torso pressed in on top of her. The manhood rubbing her leg was a reminder, as was the forceful submission, that she had come as a gift, not an equal. Connie breathed heavily through her nose, centering her strength and begging, silently, that Steven had not been drained of all his mercy.

But as he released, Steven looked up, removing his hand and sliding his fingers up to wipe away an errant tear Connie didn’t even know came out. A thin bridge of saliva connected the man’s mouth to the aching mark in Connie’s flesh. Whatever injury he had done was healing, sending tingles down the young woman’s arm. Despite all the changes in his form, they couldn’t take away his powers.

The bed’s solid base didn’t groan or shift as Steven moved down, but the cushion resisted regardless. Connie accepted the break from the pain as Steven’s stubble brushed past her breast and his lips enclosed upon her nipple. It was a welcome experimentation, and Connie felt a brush of true physical arousal, a pure escape from her agitated mental state.

What would that kiss have been like on Earth? A bed, closed windows, low lighting, naked bodies together, a bite, a kiss - but he would have been so much happier. He would have been so much more nervous. Connie raised her head as the man pushed himself to the bottom part of his mattress and stared between her legs. It was the first time Steven had seen any woman like this, and she could see the stoic expression on his face hiding the confusion, the arousal, the calculation. All with the face of a Diamond.

His eyes met hers for a split second before his hands came down to her thighs. Steven spread them gently, but even if she had wanted to resist Connie knew she couldn’t. Each massive hand could break stone, throw a car, tear her in half if he so chose.

When she felt Steven’s breath on her pussy, it took everything for Connie not to move her body. Even then, she knew he could feel her response, and she sensed his eyes lock onto her face, watching her expressions and listening like a wolf. One hand snaked down her thigh, and an exploratory finger pressed against her. The anxiety of her situation made Connie tense up, but the finger pressed regardless, and she forced her eyes closed and tried to make her body open. This was no toy, no stone - it was Steven, gently moving his wrist in a circle as his index finger slid inside her.

“Is this...good?” he asked.

It could have been such a Steven question to ask. Connie covered her mouth for a moment and forced all the things she wanted to shout back down. She wanted to tell him that it was horrible, that she just wanted her best friend back as a lover and that it never should have come to this. She wanted to tell him that now that they were grown up, he was the only thing she wanted, the only man she could see herself with back on Earth, fighting monsters and saving the day just like when they were young.

Connie let her arms fall to the side. She swallowed. “Yes, my Diamond.”

The kiss was another challenge. Steven’s lips between her legs brought her physical pleasure in a new light. Again, despite years departed, Steven knew enough about humans to know the good feeling. Connie wondered if he dared to explore by himself in this room, or if they had taken all pleasure from his life. However the Diamonds found joy, it was likely not in the body, certainly not like this.

He could feel her reaction, she knew he could. Connie squeezed the cloth as Steven dared to delve more with his tongue, his deep breath filling the room as he discovered something for himself here. This was his pleasure as well. The finger slid out, and the man’s tongue moved around the entrance. Healing properties did nothing on her insides, but Connie felt the magic regardless. It sparked the lips and forced her muscles to relax against the onslaught.

Even though it aided in her endeavors, Connie felt the weight of her purpose in every one of Steven’s licks. She was his gift, and he was using her for his own pleasures. Wet sounds from his tongue exploring her mingled with her own muted huffs and gasps. The pressure of Steven’s massive mouth between her legs brought Connie to the edge faster than she had anticipated.

It almost felt wrong to take pleasure in this. Their meeting was not romantic, barely diplomatic - she truly didn’t know what the man was thinking. All she could hope was for Steven to come to some human sense and touch back to his instincts. And when he raised his head, Connie looked down to see him struggling to keep his authoritarian composure. There was fire in his eyes again.

He rose. Connie began to push herself upright, but almost immediately Steven’s arm came up to her collar, slamming her into the mattress. The woman shouted inadvertently, then shut her mouth from further outbursts. No, they were too close, too close to risk it.

Steven got onto his knees, releasing his quarry with caution. He could take all the time in the world. The rest of his regime could wait. Connie made no resistance as Steven raised her legs, one massive hand underneath each joint. He rested himself on top of Connie, observing his own body compared to hers. Connie couldn’t look; it would be too painful if she thought about it.

He stared down when he put it in, one hand guiding himself as the other held up Connie to the right height. His own spit mingled with Connie’s body, both easing him in between the lips, parting her flesh more than any toy could do. He was so warm, and horribly proportional. Connie closed her eyes and felt the girth stretch her, breathing heavily. The head was in, and then he stopped. Connie opened her eyes to see him staring at her, and the concern behind the pink irises nearly broke her.

“This is right,” Steven murmured, “right? It’s - you’ll be alright? No pain?”

It hurt, and it was going to hurt. Connie nodded and bit her lip, stretching her arms above her head. Steven didn’t respond to what he knew was probably an obvious lie. He pushed forward, a fraction at a time. When he was comfortable, he let go and grabbed Connie’s leg again. The woman felt herself dragged slowly down the bed as, with all his brute strength, Steven pulled her forward onto his cock.

Connie forced herself to breathe. It was the biggest thing she had ever had inside of her, and it pushed against her walls, forced her open. Steven released a low, visceral growl as he got as far as he could go, still not entirely inside - but that didn’t matter. The woman didn’t bother to hide the tears any more, aching inside and out.

She couldn’t help but cry out as Steven leaned over, still inside. Both massive hands sunk into the cushion next to her head. Strands of tangled hair spread out over Steven’s knuckles. Connie’s eyes opened to her Diamond’s blurry face directly above hers, studying her intently as he began to move his hips. He was slow, methodically testing how to take his prize. The tears stopped Connie from seeing the struggling composure written on his face.

“S-Steven…”

“Quiet,” he whispered. He put one hand over Connie’s mouth again, his thumb resting underneath her chin. “I don’t want them to know you’re here.”

Were there eyes and ears around? Even in this sanctum, it was possible, especially if Connie was making the noises she wanted to make. Steven kept his hand over her mouth as he moved his hips, beginning to grind with agonizing rhythm. He kept slow and steady, with his thighs against Connie’s to force them spread for him. His massive body towered over hers, a royal presence to the extreme. Connie had to bring her hands up to pull away at Steven’s wrist; his finger was pressed against her nostrils because of his sheer size, depriving her of oxygen entirely.

Steven rocked forwards once more. He held himself there, watching Connie’s wide, pained eyes before he slowly removed his fingers. Connie gasped raggedly, her wheezes breaking the bridges of spit between her lips and Steven’s palm. Slowly, the man moved his hands down to Connie’s shoulders, then slipped them underneath to hold shoulders from below. It held her in place for him.

His mouth lowered to her left, the mirror of his first bite. Connie sucked air through her teeth as she felt him clamp down on her muscles once more. His mouth, his hands - everything about Steven was enormous. And the heart that came with it was somewhere in there. Connie begged silently for something to come out, a piece of him to tell her that this was going to work, that he himself wanted it to work. The pressure on her neck was nothing compared to the pressure inside of her, but both increased as once more Steven began to thrust. 

Connie could only breathe. Her lungs worked raggedly as she was taken by the last of Homeworld’s rulers, the youngest rebel. The inverse diamond in his stomach glowed pink between them and illuminated the space between their bodies like the intricate lanterns that floated around the air. Connie reached up, and with both hands she dug herself into Steven’s back. The snarl in response was worth it all, and she gripped Steven for dear life, forced into the mattress with each push of his hips, each burning stretch from within.

The smell of sweat came down to her. It wasn’t just her back soaking the sheets but Steven as well, perspiration from his forehead and his arms, heaving around his stomach and dripping down his gemstone. Connie could smell it all, the humanity of it all, and her shaking fingers unearthed a new liquid. Struggling to grip, they tore scratches in Steven’s skin, and the liquid that began to run down his underarms was as pink as the world around them. Diluted from his own body, Steven’s blood brought a stench of iron to the air. Connie only hoped it wasn’t hers, a result of her Diamond’s brutality. The pain of penetration could have told her otherwise, but she didn’t know for sure, and she waited to check, waited until Steven was done.

Both of them knew the scratches weren’t going to last on him. The man’s powers had become immense, inhuman, healing beyond measure. The fact that he was bleeding at all was a result of his lack of concentration. By Connie’s count, the minutes that had passed has put Steven through a royal transformation, and she could feel his jaw loosening on her skin. He had moved it here and there, adjusting his grip, moving up to make her shake, down again to reinforce his marks. Nobody on this planet would know what they meant. He could do whatever he wanted to her. 

When he pulled up, again, Connie knew that he was on the precipice, and that he had no idea what it entailed. No, he did - Steven grunted as he slid backwards, and Connie felt like her stomach was being vacuumed out of her. It couldn’t be like this. Steven brought a hand down, and Connie’s shaky arms released to grab Steven by the shoulders and force him down. Surprised, the Diamond stared at Connie. He was panting, his face covered in sweat, his eyes wide and ready.

“Inside,” Connie begged.

Her voice was almost completely gone, hoarse and desperate. She was nearly dehydrated, as was Steven, although his body and hers were no longer comparable. He opened his mouth to argue, looking down at Connie, unable to take the breaths necessary to form words.

The woman reached down, and her fingertips grazed the edge of Steven’s gem. He inhaled sharply at the touch - it was something that nobody dare do on Homeworld, not ever, not under any circumstances. His own blood and skin rubbed off from Connie’s nails as she moved backwards, staring Steven in the eyes. 

“Connie…”

It was the first time that he had spoken her name like that in years. She wasn’t just a species to him, not a visitor or a pet. There was no authoritarianism, but the same uncertainty that she had heard when they talked about missions, when they used to wonder about the future together, when they had both been humans merely growing up. She was so close. 

“Connie, I-I can’t, stars, what if - “

She turned over. She summoned the strength, throwing her shoulder over and twisting her spine in like kind. Steven was forced to sit up and watch as Connie brought her legs up, still just as spry and muscular as any of her training days. On her hands and knees, Connie grabbed a pillow and lowered herself in presentation to Steven, her Diamond. She could feel his hesitation, and the shaky hands that gripped her hips told her that his willpower was slipping, his instincts taking over. 

It hadn’t been easy the first time, and it wasn’t easy this time. Connie pressed her face into the pillow as an achind, dripping Steven slid in from the back. Each upright thrust pushed him deeper, until he was at his limit once more. The force against her insides was impossible to describe, but it was different now without seeing him, more intense despite the practice of the last round.

She tried to lower herself to the bed, but a sudden hold around the side of her neck jerked Connie into the air. Dizziness and exhaustion rattled her even more than the penetration, and the last of her body’s free liquids dripped from her eyes. Steven leaned over, his mouth next to her ear.

“Who am I?”

One hand gripped her gently by the throat while the other clenched her hip with a strength that could shatter it. Connie whimpered, unable to find her voice. The thrusts slowed, intentionally lowered to a point of control. Steven didn’t tighten his grip, but he didn’t have to.

“Say it.”

This was for his own sake, for his own control. Of course the others had taught him about his subjects and the manner in which they deferred. Connie couldn’t resist the grip, the feeling of her air being cut off from Steven’s hand, but she could resist their pull on him. She could resist everything they had done to sever him from her, because right now, she was closer to Steven than any of those monsters had ever been or could ever be. She remembered Stevonnie, the battles, the indirect kiss. The memories that they had repressed and the human they had tried to kill - everything was there inside of him, and now he was inside of her. Connie felt her eyes roll back. They had tried, but she had won. It was an unknowable smile that flashed across her face as she croaked out the words.

“My -  _ ghlk! _ My Diamond…”

“ _ Say it. _ ”

“My Diamond!”

He released her neck. Connie gasped for air as Steven brought a hand around her, his hips ruining her in double time. He shook as he held onto his partner and balanced with his other hand on the mattress, shaking as he grunted under his breath. It was hot, and sticky, and unbearably human. Connie let out a gentle whine, barely a whisper. Steven growled deeply, a guttural rumble that shook the bed, then the lights, then the very floor around them.

Connie could feel it inside. The aching intensified beyond what she knew was possible. The warmth flooded her, and even in this moment she wondered what it would have been like to have loved someone who was only human. The sensation of Steven’s orgasm inside her was as pleasurable as any part of this endeavor could be, filling her, soaking the sheets underneath as she leaked. No human could do that like Steven.

The feeling of him once again slipping out was enough to force her to bite the pillow. This time, there was the morbidly wet noise of his exit and the dripping sensation on the bedspread. He had tried to do it slowly, she could feel, but her body had forced him out, an unwelcome intrusion that was just too big for comfort.

Steven rolled off her and onto his back. His chest rose and fell several inches as he caught his breath. Connie collapsed. The sex had drained both of them, but his body would recover far more easily. As she moved her legs, she could feel the wet patch he had left, and the stickiness between her thighs. It was done. It struck her then. It was done.

All that was left was time. With Steven turned, Connie turned onto her side and placed a hand on her aching abdomen. It was the plan, but she hadn’t fully realized the consequence, not even after the months of preparation, the timing, the mental processing to take her to this place. Nine months from now, Steven would have to face the human consequences. And he would have to make a choice. 

Connie knew Steven. She had known him for years, and she could see all the threads of iron that had been thought to have been severed by Homeworld. Even now, the Diamond rolled onto his side and hugged the woman around the torso. He breathed into her hair, cupped a breast and tenderly pulled Connie close. If they had stayed on Earth, this would be the same scene, the same mannerisms, everything.

A Diamond would have told her to exit. A Diamond would have told her off and stopped before this point. Steven was nearly asleep now with the woman he had just bred, reveling in their new nudity. What a scene that would be, Connie thought - a king and queen of Homeworld, a Diamond and a human and a lineage of half-Gem children. But it was impossible, a dream, and a horrid consequence. Months later, she imagined, the Diamonds were going to tell him just that, that he had no business as anything other than a ruler. But Connie knew better.

Pearl was preparing the ship. In a few hours, Connie would be flying back to her home planet, to Steven’s home planet. There, she would let the consequences of this morning take hold, and the return would mark Steven’s ultimatum. She already knew the only choice he had.

For the moment, Connie wondered if she could enjoy herself. Steven sighed deeply behind her and pulled her even closer. The two of them were a sticky mess, a tangle of fluids and exhaustion in a sea of sweat. It smelled awful. It smelled human. Connie closed her eyes just to let herself rest. 

Yes, she thought, she could enjoy herself. She could enjoy him. In the strongest thought she could conjure, the woman told the man behind her that she loved him. Connie couldn’t wait for him to say it back.


End file.
